IBC-13 Program Schedule
IBC 13, or the Kaibigan Network, is one of the three networks owned by the Philippine government and the flagship TV station of media giant Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation, one of the three biggest media conglomerate in the Philippines, the third-oldest television network in the country, and currently is the third largest television network. IBC 13 is a commercial TV station that airs on very high frequency (VHF). It is a government-owned-and-controlled corporation currently providing privatization and is the third leading TV station in the country as the third industry leader among the broadcasting networks in terms of ratings and coverage reach. It competes in a tight contest with ABS-CBN 2 and GMA 7 based on reach, audience share, and advertising revenue. IBC 13 reaches an estimated 96 percent of all households with television sets in the Philippines, based on the latest data released by the station. Its programming may also be viewed outside the country “to over 2.5 million viewers in North America, the Middle East, Europe, Japan, Australia, Canada, and other countries in Asia.” Nielsen’s National Urban TV Audience Measurement, which measures TV viewership of key cities in the country, pegs the station’s audience share at 33.15 percent from January to August 2016, making it the country’s third largest TV station based on audience share. Kaibigan Mo, the station tagline of IBC's trust of raising the bar of innovative and creative programming as the gold standard of Philippine television. IBC 13, like frontrunners ABS-CBN 2 and GMA 7, shows diverse programs from drama series, sitcoms, musical variety shows, infotainment, entertainment, and news and current affairs. It also shows the Filipinos’ favorite sports to watch: live games of the Philippine Basketball Association, a professional basketball league. Various religious denominations air their programs on IBC. These are El Shaddai, a Catholic charismatic group led by the influential Mariano “Mike” Velarde; and Jesus Miracle Crusade. IBC also airs ad plugs of 89 DMZ, the nation's #1 dance music station. IBC 13's programming may also be seen in its international channels Global IBC and INN International which are available via cable, direct-to-home, and Internet Protocol Television (IPTV). IBC also operates the AM radio station DZTV Radyo13 1386, the radio brand for news, commentary, music and public service, and the FM radio station 89 DMZ, the nation's #1 dance music station. The RMN tied up with the Soriano group of companies that had acquired ownership of the Inter Island Broadcasting Company (IBC). This paved the way for the establishment of the first television station in Cagayan de Oro in the 60’s—IBC TV 13. An American Dick Baldwin founded the station in 1959 as Inter-Island Broadcasting Corporation owned by then owner of San Miguel Corporation Andres Soriano Sr.. Former president Ferdinand E. Marcos’ known crony, Roberto Benedicto, later on acquired the station in 1975. After the 1986 People Power Revolution, the Philippine government through the Presidential Commission on Good Government (PCGG), sequestered the station as part of the recovery of the Marcoses’ ill-gotten wealth. Though the Philippine government still owns IBC, the channel is run more like a private corporation; it dominates the financial support from the government and relies on revenue for its operations. In 2010, the network entered into a P780 million joint venture agreement with Prime Realty, associated with the R-II Builders Group of Reghis Romero Jr. for the development of Broadcast City, the complex where RPN and IBC are located in Quezon City, into a real estate project. In 2012, IBC 13 gained popularity as “The Kapinoy Network” and later rebranded as “The Kaibigan Network” which appeals to the Filipino viewing public in terms of transforming a broadcasting company with outdated and dilapidated structures and equipment into a modern and competitive one that will dominate the industry’s giants and turning the network into a major player in the broadcasting and entertainment industry and combined a stronger news and current affairs, provides high quality entertainment and serves as the dominance of revolutionizing the broadcast industry leaders. Some fans and people are called "Kaibigan" when they watch IBC shows. In 2014 at present, IBC 13 started hosting its annual television awards via Kaibigan Viewers Choice Awards, which brought honors the year's brightest and hottest television programs of IBC 13 voted by Kapinoy viewers through text and online voting, plus daily and grand raffle prizes and big prizes such as Daily On-Air Prizes which acclaimed after 7 days and Grand Prizes unclaimed after 15 days become forfeit which held during the annual television awards. In the same year, the network also launches The Grand IBC Kaibigan Mulyung-Mulyong Pasasalamat Raffle Papremyo, the first, biggest, longest and most dynamic nationwide promo contest by the media network. Since its inception in 1996, the company made a phenomenal leap to the number three position, the position it has maintained up to the present. A number of senators have questioned the deal for being advantageous to the government. The channel’s privatization will be done through public bidding. The estimated floor price for bids is P1.977 billion. The Duterte administration in a recent statement said that they are planning to improve the station for P10 billion. : IBC Marketing & Creative Services Department : Trunklines: : 433-7031 : 433-4218 : 433-3831 loc. 11 : Telefax: : 433-5538 loc. 112 About IBC On December 29, 2018, IBC Chairman Jose Avellana and President and CEO Kat de Castro announced the revamp of IBC 13 with the launch of a campaign branding itself as the "Kaibigan" Network to dominate the network's programming to focus on entertainment, news and current affairs, cultural and sports (especially the weekend coverage of the Philippine Basketball Association as IBC 13’s biggest asset). IBC, the Kaibigan Network, is poised to strategically gain for itself a leading role in the Philippine broadcasting industry with its inherent strength in cutting edge technology such as the digital convergence of all multimedia platforms that will enable it to serve for all Filipinos, wherever they may be in the world, with quality entertainment, trusted news and current affairs, cultural and sports programs. IBC 13 has begun to embark on a massive programming, talent, financial, infrastructural and manpower expansion in pursuit of this goal to be the TV network of choice for Filipinos who are looking for more innovative and creative programming and who are looking for more than the formulaic approach of traditional networks. Known as the fastest rising network and the third leading media and entertainment organization in the Philippines, IBC 13 blazes the trail in Philippine broadcast innovation not only by producing high quality news, current affairs, entertainment, cultural and sports programs but also by offering a multi-platform approach in reaching Filipinos across the country and around the world. It is primarily involved in content creation and production for television, online, and over-the-top platforms, cable, satellite, cinema, live events, and radio for domestic and international markets. IBC also operates various platforms including domestic television, radio networks, worldwide OTT, and online platforms. It also has interests in cable, satellite, and broadband systems in the Philippines, as well as in music and music publishing, consumer products and licensing, multimedia services, magazine and book publishing, production and post production services, telecommunication services, property management, and cinema management. : Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC), the Philippines' leading media and entertainment organization, is famous for its tagline Kaibigan Mo. : President and CEO Kat de Castro himself once envisioned IBC 13 to serve via its tagline as a role model of entertainment (Iconic), news and current affairs (Bold), cultural and sports (Chill), where the network can be the leader. : The company is primarily involved in television and radio broadcasting, as well as the production of television and radio programming for domestic and international audiences and other related businesses. IBC 13 produces a wide variety of engaging world-class entertainment programs in multiple genres and balanced, world-class and action-packed sports programs and credible news programs that are aired on free-to-air television. : The company is also one of the leading radio broadcasters, operating 23 radio stations throughout the key cities of the Philippines. IBC provides news and entertainment programming for eight channels on both cable and digital TV. The company also owns the leading cinema and music production and distribution outfits in the country. It brings its content to worldwide audiences via cable, satellite, online and mobile. : In addition, IBC has business interest in merchandising and licensing, mobile and online multimedia services, glossy magazine publishing, video and audio post production, all of which complement and enhance the company's strength in content production and distribution. The company is also the first TV network in the country to broadcast in digital. In 2016, it commercially rolled out its digital TV box, IBC Digital TV, to premiere for the country's switch to digital TV. : All of your favorite IBC 13 shows can also be viewed anywhere in the world through its online home, www.ibc.com.ph, the website of the people all over the globe can watch real-time, live streaming for free. THE ORIGINAL NO. 1 : IBC 13 continues to be the leader in Philippine television. : The growth just can't be stopped. : The station's dominance in the ratings race and the upward trend continues. : Sadyang hindi na mapipigil ang pag-akyat nito sa tugatog ng tagumpay. : IBC 13 remains the original and undisputed No. 1 TV network of the nation. Schedule To serve you better and cater to a wider audience, we are turning on 13. This means non-stop entertainment, news and current affairs, cultural and sports programs. Our goal to make IBC 13, the original and undisputed number one TV network in the country. 'Monday-Friday' Umaga ng Bayan *4:25 am - Station Message Sign On *4:30 am (replay) - **Mon: Lingkod Kaibigan (in HD) (replay) **Tue: Forum ni Randy (in HD) (replay) **Wed: The Veronica Chronicles (in HD) (replay) **Thurs: Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (in HD) (replay) **Fri: Crime Desk (in HD) (replay) *4:55 am - Oh My Gising! (LIVE) *8 am - Bitag Live (LIVE) *9 am - KapinoyLand (in HD) *9:30 am - Kamen Rider Zi-O (in HD) *10 am - Kaibigan Cinema (in HD) Tanghali ng Bayan *11:45 am - SpongeBob SquarePants (in HD) *12:15 pm - APO Tanghali Na! (LIVE) (in HD) Hapon ng Bayan *3:15 pm - Zylona (in HD) *4 pm - Showbiz Unlimited (in HD) *4:30 pm - Serbisyong Kaibigan (in HD) *5:30 pm - Du30 on Duty (in HD) / Express Balita on IBC Regional **Express Balita Davaoeno **Express Balita Chavacano **Express Balita Leyte **Express Balita Ilonggo **Express Balita Bisaya **Express Balita Cordillera Primetime ng Bayan *6 pm - Her Private Life (in HD) *6:30 pm - Express Balita (LIVE) *7:30 pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Philippine version) (in HD) *8:30 pm - Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail (in HD) *9:15 pm - How Can I Fall? (in HD) *10 pm - **Mon: Sic O'Clock News (in HD) **Tue: Wanbol U (in HD) **Wed: Cooltura (in HD) **Thurs: Artista Teen Quest 2019 (in HD) **Fri: DMZ TV Danze Party (LIVE) (in HD) *11 pm - Tutok 13 (LIVE) Late Night *12 mn - **Mon: Forum ni Randy (in HD) **Tue: The Veronica Chronicles (in HD) **Wed: Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (in HD) **Thurs: Lingkod Kaibigan (in HD) **Fri: Crime Desk (in HD) *12:30 am - The Medyo Late Night Show with Jojo A. All The Way! (in HD) *1 am - TV Shop Philippines *2 am - Station Message Sign Off 'Weekend ng Bayan' 'Saturdays' Morning *4:55 am - Station Message Sign On *5 am - El Shaddai (in HD) *6:30 am - Power to Unite with Elvira (in HD) *7 am - Makabayang Duktor (in HD) *7:30-8:30 am - Anime ng Bayan **7:30 am - Voltes V (in HD) (Nationwide) / Local Current Affairs Programs ***Tulong Kaibigan (in HD) (Baguio) ***Ikaw Kabuki Ko (in HD) (Iloilo) ***Halad sa Kaibigan (in HD) (Cebu) ***Go Leyte (in HD) (Palo) ***Tulong sa Kaibigan (in HD) (Davao) **8 am - Sailor Moon (in HD) *8:30 am - 2018-19 NBA Season (live via satellite) (in HD) *10:30 am - Battle of the Brains (in HD) *11:30 am - Travel Goals (in HD) Afternoon *12 nn - APO Tanghali Na! (LIVE) (in HD) *3 pm - 2019 PBA Commissioner's Cup: Game 1 (LIVE) (in HD) Primetime *5 pm - 2019 PBA Commissioner's Cup: Game 2 (LIVE) (in HD) *7 pm - Iskul Bukol (in HD) *8 pm - T.O.D.A.S. (in HD) *9 pm - Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (in HD) *10 pm - Express Balita Weekend (LIVE) *10:30 pm - Bitag: The New Generation (in HD) *11:30 pm - IBCinema (in HD) *1:15 am - TV Shop Philippines *2:30 am - Station Message Sign Off 'Sundays' Morning *4:55 am - Station Message Sign On *5 am - Shalom (in HD) *6 am - Sambuhay TV Mass (in HD) *7 am - Totoo Lunas (in HD) *7:30-8:30 am - Anime ng Bayan **7:30 am - Duel Masters (in HD) **8 am - Sailor Moon Crystal (in HD) *8:30 am - SpongeBob SquarePants (in HD) *9 am - Talents Academy (in HD) *9:30 am - Chinatown TV (in HD) *10:30 am - Manny Pacquiao presents Blow by Blow (in HD) *11:30 am - PO13 (LIVE) (in HD) Afternoon *1:30 pm - SMAC Pinoy Ito! (in HD) *3 pm - 2019 PBA Commissioner's Cup: Game 1 (LIVE) (in HD) Primetime *5 pm - 2019 PBA Commissioner's Cup: Game 2 (LIVE) (in HD) *7:15 pm - Talent ng Bayan (in HD) *8:15 pm - Sarah G. Live (in HD) *9:15 pm - ONE Championship (in HD) *10:15 pm - Express Balita Weekend (LIVE) *10:45 pm - Sunday's Big Night (in HD) *12:45 am - El Shaddai (in HD) *2:15 am - Station Message Sign Off Note: Plus with IBC NewsBreak every hour from 10:30 am, 4 pm and 9:30 pm on Monday to Friday and 10 am and two times within PBA games and 8:30 pm on Saturday and Sunday. IBC also airs the special coverage from the government such as SONA and election from Hatol ng Bayan from PTV-4. The NBA season also on IBC this October till June, while the WNBA season from June to October. Schedules vary according to the US schedule. Please check the weekly season. IBC also covers the sports coverage such as boxing matches from Manny Pacquiao and Nonito "The Filipino Flash" Donaire, Olympics and many more. Note APO Tanghali Na! is airing their throwback in every years after the Christmas holiday. On IBC News programs at IBC-13 and sister station INN-45, at the closing of some TV newscast, every staff/crew of the newscast, family and fans are are giving greetings on Christmas Eve, Christmas Day and the New Year Eve. TV Commercials Super Mario Kart :Are you ready for the Biggest Event since World War 2!! :Come on down to the doomster track and see Your Favorite Racers on the Tarmac!!! :This Sunday!, Sunday!, Sunday! :Kids on the 12 get in Free!!, Free!!, Free!! :Super Mario Kart is not responsible for any injuries, death, kidnapping, or sacrificing during your stay at the Toadstool Track. Batteries sold separately. Theme songs *''Lingkod Kaibigan'' - Ariel Rivera (Lingkod Kaibigan) *''Bagong Lunas'' - Edge Band (Makabayang Duktor) *''Bahala si Bitag'' - AJ Sillo (Bitag: The New Generation) *''Chinatown TV'' (2016 Jingle) - Chinatown TV host (Chinatown TV) See also *Kuya Rexdel's Diaries *Ryan Barcos - Permission to post mga sir I know medyo... | Facebook *http://dekadaphotohosting.weebly.com/uploads/1/1/3/0/11302432/923953_orig.jpg *11873476_893191907401123_3631922451240513971_n.jpg (JPEG Image, 960 × 960 pixels) *JOE QUIRINO " Take It Away!!!" - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook *KUNG~FU Action / Drama starring David... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook *Movie: 'GORIONG MATON' Starring :... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook *Movies on IBC Channel 13 -PILING PILING... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook *IBC CHANNEL13 ✨LUCKY 13 -Hosted by... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook *Movies: IBCinema 1 ✨ ANAK DALITA... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook *MOST WANTED Crime / Drama ✨ Starring... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook *BARETTA Crime / Drama ⭐ starring Robert... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook *The Rockford Files Crime /Drama... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook *Movies on IBC 13 ✨ PILING PILING... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook *Shows on IBC channel 13 ✨The RockFord... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook *Ading Fernando Paligsahan Sa Awit... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook *MOVIES: On IBC Channel 13 ✨ PILING... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook *C.U.T.E. Call Us Two for Entertainment... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook *The New Lucky 13 Show Game Show ✨ hosted... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook *ROLLER SUPER STARS! Sports ⭐IBC Channel... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook *The Rex Humbard & The Humbard Family... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook *CHICKS TO CHICKS Comedy / drama... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook *TURN ON 13 Game Show hosted by Ronald... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook *CHICKS TO CHICKS Comedy show Starring... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook *DALLAS - 2nd Season Drama~ ⭐ starring... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook *SAWAKAS Part 2 "Submersion of Japan"... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook *SEE~TRUE talk show hosted by Inday... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook *11885063_893202307400083_1711683747236709517_n.jpg (JPEG Image, 960 × 960 pixels) *11907167_893202320733415_8729487662858011689_n.jpg (JPEG Image, 960 × 960 pixels) *11915446_893202347400079_1897589860401679232_n.jpg (JPEG Image, 960 × 960 pixels) *11887875_893194677400846_147808081221683216_n.jpg (JPEG Image, 852 × 640 pixels) *IBC-13's Autovote 2010 Voter Ed Forum | Facebook *OJT | Facebook *OJT, busy =) | Facebook *Nick E. Mendoza | Facebook *Nick E. Mendoza - Nick E. Mendoza updated his cover photo. | Facebook *Cover Photos *Broadcast City | Facebook *IBC 13 | Facebook *Broadcast City • Instagram photos and videos *Janice Rosales - IBC 13 Engineers.... @Broadcast City... | Facebook *Old IBC-13 Sked in 1976 *Old IBC-13 Sked in 1987 *Old IBC-13 Sked in 1989 *Old Islands TV-13 Sked on November 1990 *Islands TV-13 Old Schedule on July 1992 *Old IBC-13 Sked on Oct 1999 *IBC-13 Sked (2010) Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC shows Category:Program Schedule Category:IBC News Category:IBC Entertainment Category:IBC Sports Category:IBC Regional